People of color, despite their representation in the population, have been traditionally underrepresented in science related academic programs and health care professions. To remedy this imbalance, effort has been directed toward strengthening the academic skills and increasing the population of people of color in scientific fields via the educational system. This proposed program will provide two K-12 science teachers and at least eight high school students of color with an opportunity to work closely with a research mentor to obtain hands-on experience in the area of biomedical/behavioral research and exposure of the health care professions. The methodology will include a two-tiered approach: 1) a six-eight week summer research experience and 2) on-going enrichment activities throughout the academic year. The program is designed to foster/strengthen a collaborative effort between the research institution and the K-12 educational system to identify and academically prepare students of color for careers in scientific research or healthcare professions.